Family Don't End with Blood
by ultraman64
Summary: In which Adam is the bastard son to John the father, brother to Dean the enforcer and Sam the lawyer and there's mobsters and crime. Some implied slash.
1. Getting Down to Business

**Mafia AU - Getting Down to Business**

Adam had just left for the weekend to visit his soon-to-be college, getting ready to start his prerequisites in the fall, when his mother dies. On the drive back home, he can't stop blaming himself, thinking that he should have stayed home, wondering why he wanted to go to college and should never have left home. It's stupid, he knows but Adam is so hurt and devastated that he continues his berating all the way to Windom.

When he pulls onto his mother's street, there's a big, sleek SUV sitting in the driveway. Adam doesn't recognize the vehicle but has a sinking suspicion. As he stops the car and climbs out, the doors to the SUV spring open and two men step out. Adam feels his throat close up, recognizing one of the men instantly.

"Dad."

John Winchester fixes his jacket, face cool and blank as he regards Adam. "Let's go inside, son."

Adam's face contorts in annoyance but he know better than to talk back to the head of the Winchester family. The only reason John's here is because of his mother, since the man has only shown up for his birthday once before and it was a brief visit at that, so if the man wants to say how sorry he is or something, Adam will let him say it then kick him out. He moves towards the house, noting that the other man that stepped out of the SUV is following along and Adam doesn't ask about that as he opens the door for both men.

The house still smells like his mom and he drops his bag in the entry way before turning on John. "Alright, what do you want?"

John frowns, probably from his tone and glances towards the other man. The other man is older, older than John and he's wearing a suit that's more casual than his father's too. The most striking part of the man's appearance is his beard though. "Adam," the bearded man starts. "My name is Robert Singer, I'm a friend of your dad's and we-"

"You're coming back with us. Pack your stuff."

Adam opens his mouth, ready to argue before John holds up his hand. "Your mother didn't die in a carwreck like the cops said, some of my rivals found out about you and her. They killed her to get to me and I'm sure they'll be coming back. So you don't get to argue, you just get to grab your things so we can go."

Thus, Adam Milligan says goodbye to his life in Minnesota and Adam Winchester said hello to his new life part of the Winchester family.


	2. And then there was 3

**Mafia AU – And then there was 3**

Dean Winchester thinks himself reasonable, considering the life he's had. He was a little older than 4 years old when his mother was gunned down in front of him, his baby brother crying in his arms when it happened. That's probably why he felt so damn betrayed when his father first explained that he had another son right after the Adam's mother was killed. In a similar fashion when Dean really thought about it but tried not to dwell. After his mother's death, Dean had clung to his family, especially Sammy, for all that he was worth. Dean had been to one to make sure that Sam was taken care of, that he was clean and fed and everything that their mother would have done. He still remembers the tantrums he threw when his Uncle Bobby had suggested a nanny for them.

It was always just Sam and him and that fit Dean just fine because he figured that's all they had.

"He should have told us," Dean grumbled, buttoning up his shirt as his second lieutenant hovered behind him. "I mean, I should have been the one to take care of- WE should have been the ones to take care of him! He's our family and family takes care of their own, dammit!"

Castiel only nods his head, lifting Dean's suit jacket once he's finished fixing the shirt collar. The slightly older man's face remains neutral, used to Dean's familial rants.

"He didn't even give the kid a damn choice, you know. Just threw him into the car and rush him down here." Dean continued, slipping the jacket on before turning to face the other man. "Cas, tell me that ain't messed up."

"It's indeed messed up." Castiel replied casually and followed Dean out of the room. "But I'm sure your father had his reasons for keeping Adam hidden away."

Dean just scoffs, tugging at his cuffs in a nervous habit. "He only did that because he was ashamed, thought me or Sammy would freak out."

Castiel let out a soft hum as they left Dean's home, making their way towards the Winchester main house on the estate grounds. "No doubt your father was trying to respect your mother's memory. And probably believed you'd have yelled at him for betraying that memory somehow."

"He didn't betray mom, I know that! It's more like he was acting like a coward, trying to cover up his mistakes or something." Dean hissed, turning back towards Castiel. "If I'd have known, he was out there... If I had even a hint that dad had knocked up some chick-"

"Dean," Castiel cut in easily, reaching up to adjust Dean's collar. "Just because you weren't aware of Adam, doesn't mean that you can't love him as much as Samuel."

The eldest of the Winchester sons is the apple of his father's eye, he knows this. Dean knows because his father comments on his resourcefulness, his cunning and manipulative nature. He's been groomed from childhood to enter into the family business, to one day run the business just like his old man. Perhaps it's because of that responsibility that Dean allowed himself this partnership that shouldn't exist. That he can trust this man with his personal thoughts and not worry about being judged, or explain himself because Castiel, Castiel has seen him at his weakest and still stands beside him.

"Or someone else," Dean adds, grabbing Castiel's hands at his collar and squeezing them lightly before letting go. "C'mon, dad's waiting for me."


	3. Part of the Family

**Mafia AU – Part of the Family**

Sam Winchester, or Sammy as his family called him, was the black sheep, no question about it. When he was old enough, Sam decided that he'd go into a legitimate career; He wanted to be an attorney and nothing anyone said could change his mind. Of course, there was some bitter part of him that chose the career to piss off his father, because there was no way that he couldn't be bitter with his dad for how Dean and he were raised in this life, but it was mostly to get out of the business. Sam couldn't stay out of it though, not when Dean dropped by his college as much as possible and then after the Alastair incident...

Well, Sam had to return.

At the moment, watching his father and Dean argue, he couldn't help but think he'd made the right choice with trying to get away. The men were arguing over his newly arrived little brother, Adam, who Bobby was no doubt making comfortable in one of the spare bedrooms on the estate. There were some mixed feelings there because Sam had always just assumed that it would only ever be Dean, his dad and Bobby (with Castiel only recently being brought in) and had sort of accepted that. To suddenly find out that he had a kid brother, who wasn't even a kid really and had no concept of this lifestyle, Sam felt a sort of bitterness seep into his bones. But whether that bitterness was towards his dad or Adam, Sam wasn't sure entirely sure.

"You didn't even give him a choice!"

"Don't raise your tone with me, Dean." John growled and Sam decided it was time to intervene, before angry words were spoken that couldn't be taken back. Moving swiftly to his brother's side, Sam dropped his hand onto Dean's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Dean, I know you're mad but Dad had to bring him in. Would you have rather have found out about Adam when we were at his funeral or bringing him home?"

His brother huffed, still glaring at their dad but settled under Sam's hand and there was always a small part of Sam that rejoiced that he still held such control over his brother. He looked back towards their father, watching as the man made a hasty retreat to the minibar in the room and Sam barely suppressed an eye roll.

"So what do you plan on doing with him anyway?" Sam asked, dropping his hand from Dean and moved after their father. "You think he'll accept the legacy of the Winchesters and pick up a gun? Or are you gonna just send him off again?"

"I don't need an attitude from you too, Sammy." His father growled, knocking back a some whisky and looked back towards them. "Your brother has offered to look after him, and I'd... appreciate it if you'd help too." The man sighed then, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "I know I shouldn't have kept him from you two but I... I was just trying to follow Kate's wishes."

Sam's eyes narrowed and couldn't stop himself from asking. "Did you love her? Like you loved our mother?"

His father looked up then, staring Sam down. "Yeah, I loved her. Wanted you guys to meet her and everything, but when she found out who I really was, what I did... She told me to get lost and never visit again."

Sam may have been the black sheep but even he knew better. There was a reason that John Winchester, known as 'the Father' to his rivals, was a force to be reckoned with. The look of fury that swept over his man's face, the tightening of his shoulders, bringing himself to his full height- even had Sam quaking in fear. Whoever killed Adam's mother, they'll pay dearly for attacking the family.


	4. Taking an Interest

**Mafia AU – Taking an Interest**

"Are guys ever gonna let me do anything around here?" Adam asks, flipping a barber's razor open and closed in his hand as he leans on Dean's desk. Dean glances up, rifling through the various legal forms that Sam left him to look at, when he catches sight of the knife and frowns at Adam. They've been "training" Adam for the last six months now and the young man was taking to the lifestyle a little too quickly for Dean's tastes but his father seemed happy, so that was the end of that.

"You've been doing plenty. Managing the books, keeping track of the supplies..." Dean is tempted to add something about studying for those prerequisites but there's some hostility there that only Sammy's been able to quench, so Dean doesn't bother. "And who the hell gave you that? I've told you not to carry any weapons around unless you know how to use them."

Adam flicks the razor around, snaps it closed and looks over at Dean, like he's only half been paying attention to him, and Dean doesn't doubt he has been. "Nick's been showing me how to use it."

"Nick? You mean Lucifer?" Dean exclaims, shooting up from his seat and knocking the papers from his desk. The door cracked open suddenly, Castiel's face partially obscured by it for a moment before stepping out again. The door shuts with a click and Dean huffs as he turns his attention back to Adam.

"It's creepy that he watches you like," Adam says, finally making eye contact with Dean. "Like he's got to watch you every second otherwise... You ever gonna tell me-"

Dean glares at him then bends to pick up the scattered papers. "I'm not telling you how we met Adam, so stop asking." Shuffling the papers into a semi-sensible order, Dean grumbles before pointing one finger at him. "And don't think I've forgotten anything, I want to know what you've been doing with Lucy."

The youngest Winchester snickered quietly, sliding from the desk to drop onto a chair across from it. Adam sighed as he slips the razor out of sight and turns his blue eyes on his brother. "Nothing. He just comes by to see me sometimes, says he knows how boring getting started can be and likes keeping me company. That's all..."

The other man frowns, taking his seat once more and shuffling his papers aimlessly. "Lucifer" is another lieutenant in the family, and one that Dean can't particularly stand. It's not like he doesn't respect the guy, Lucifer is closer to the ground stuff and the foot soldiers, out and about in the streets more than Dean, but... Lucifer used to hit on Sammy before the kid went off to college and if he's turned his attention on Adam now-

"Just stay away from that guy, alright?" Dean snaps but stops himself before he adds; I don't trust him.

Adam huffed, fingers twitching near the pocket the blade was in and smiled tightly at Dean. "Yeah, learn the business but don't know get to know anyone outside the family. I hear you."

Dean glared as Adam stood and left the room in a rush, wondering what he was going to do if Lucifer kept bothering his brother. Standing and heading out of after Adam, he paused when Castiel met him at the door. "Cas! Get me Bobby!"


	5. Cold day in November

**pre-Mafia AU – Cold day in November (takes place before Adam is introduced.)  
><strong>

Castiel had never committed a crime his entire life. Back when he called himself James "Jimmy" Novak, he led an ordinarily plain and quiet simply life that anyone and their grandmother would have killed for. He had been a tax accountant, working for a large company (Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., which wasn't nearly as interesting as some might expect) and making quite a substantial amount of money while he did it.

That was before the day he met Dean Winchester.

It was a fluke meeting, a mistake that had gotten him lost downtown in a somewhat dilapidated area that was crawling with street crime, prostitutes, drug dealers and other unsavory people. Jimmy knew he must have typed in the wrong address in his GPS, but parked and climbed out of his car when he reached his supposed destination. Jimmy figured he'd poke his head inside the sizable building, looking around, then ditch before he was mugged. When he stepped inside and heard some muffled cries from the back, a mini battle waged within himself and Jimmy cursed his father for giving him a sense of responsibility to those in need.

Moving quickly, he reached one of the large office spaces, continuing in until he saw a young man strung up. Dangling barely off the ground by his hands, Jimmy noticed that the only other man in the room was a slightly taller gentleman, with a graying beard and speaking with a lisp.

"My, my, my... You're cries are just getting sweeter and sweeter Deano." The man spoke, sliding a silver blade from the strung-up man's bellybutton to his collar bone, leaving a thin trail of blood. "I just love it when you're loud, crying for someone to save you... Maybe that cute baby brother of yours? But he left a while a go... How about that rowdy Uncle instead? That'd be embarrassing though, getting saved by someone older than your _daddy_~"

Jimmy barely hears the broken whimper and silently scowls himself for only watching. Gripping the handle of his briefcase, Jimmy eased into the room, coming up behind the taller man as silently as possible and swung with all his might. The blow sent the man crumbling to the ground and, working quickly, Jimmy dropped his bag, picked up the discarded knife and cut away the bonds holding the man up. Pulling the man into a fireman's carry, Jimmy hurried from the room, barely catching the groans of protest from the downed assailant.

"It's going to be alright," Jimmy mumbled, sliding the body into the backseat. "Don't worry, I've got you, I'll get you help."

Just as he began pulling away, the man's hand grabbed him and Jimmy was stunned by broken and scared green eyes. "Please..." the man whimpered. "Please don't leave me. Please... stay with me."

The sob broke Jimmy and he gripped the man's shoulder to keep his attention. "I'll never leave you. I promise that." And Jimmy took him to his home, cleaned and wrapped his wounds. It was only a few days later that Dean was finally coherent enough to talk with him, grinned a cocky grin and flirted like it was normal for him to be strung up and rescued by tax accountants.

By the time Dean called his family, Jimmy had decided to quit his job and stick to Dean's side like it was his rightful place. Dean never asked, merely kept glancing over his shoulder at him and when Sam and Bobby showed up to collect him, he waved off their questions and only said; "He's with me."

John gave Jimmy the nickname of Castiel, because everyone that's part of the "family" is given Biblical names and "My cover is God" seemed like a perfect fit for a man that stood up to Alastair and saved his son.


	6. Let Me Tell You a Story

**Mafia AU – Let Me Tell You a Story**

Robert Singer has known John Winchester since he was 20 years old. Met the bastard while working for John's father as an enforcer, breaking legs of those that didn't respect the family or didn't pay their monthly "protection" fee. He thought the kid was just a smug bastard, that liked flaunting his father's reputation around like it was a 'get out of jail-free' card or a badge to do whatever he wanted.

John proved different though, working his way up from a foot-soldier to a mover, then all the way to a lieutenant. Needless to say that Bobby was impressed with him and figured that he could trust John not to ruin the business, even if he thought the kid was led around by his heart too much.

When John met Mary, a good Catholic girl from a family of police officers (and couldn't John pick'em) the other man changed. John was calmer, relaxed, even a bit lazy when Bobby looked especially hard at work for the business but John was happy and that made Bobby happy, so wasn't all bad.

After Mary died, and John was given leadership of the group, he became ruthless and cold, took control of the other territories and taking out any rival groups like each had a hand in Mary's death. Bobby wanted to point out how damaging it could turn out but John wasn't being reckless, wasn't putting the family in needless danger and Bobby couldn't find a reason to stop him.

So when John met Kate and saw how much of an impact it made on John, Bobby was overjoyed and looked forward to the day she'd be welcomed into the family. But then she broke John's heart and everything went right back to normal. And when Kate contacted John again, 10 years later, telling him about a son he never knew he had, Bobby was pretty damn impressed when John didn't overdose on alcohol and went to meet the kid.

Kate still didn't want John around and Bobby thinks if Adam hadn't been so damn adjusted to his normal little life, John would have got a team of lawyers and dragged Kate to court for custody of the boy. But John told Bobby he wouldn't take another mother from her son, no matter what and Bobby could respect that.

Of course when Kate died, Bobby saw all those same demons come full force to John's face and he thought he couldn't let the man fall back into that pit of darkness, insisted they go pick up the boy personally. Bobby didn't think much of it when they dragged Adam back into the business, because the boy had Winchester blood, bastard or not, and that meant something.

Even with the kid being pre-med and having a chance outside the family business; Even with the fact they'd dragged Sammy back into the family, when he had nearly gotten out of it. Even with Dean in the exact same spot that John had been in, with his cocky attitude and heavy weight on his shoulders, it wasn't that bad.

Because family don't end with blood.

So when Dean came to him, complaining about how Lucifer was hanging around Adam, Bobby sort of waved it off because -honest to God- Bobby figured that if John wanted all his sons in the business, they needed the right kind of people to be around them. Lucifer was bad but he'd protect and guild Adam, just like Sam was for Dean.

Plus, it make things easier when Adam took his place as Dean's lieutenant in the future. Idjit needed experience after all and Lucifer was bad but he was also the best.


	7. I wouldn't mind

**Mafia AU – I wouldn't mind... **

Lucifer isn't like the other lieutenants in the organization, Adam quickly realizes. He's speaks softly, is thoughtful with his actions and calculating so that it always seems like he's two steps ahead of everyone. And Lucifer is also surprisingly graceful, his movements are all slinky and cat-like, and it makes Adam's stomach do flips when he notices. The man likes draping himself in chairs when he visits, knowing little smiles and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes when he tells Adam about things. Things he's seen on the street, things he does for Adam's father, anything and everything.

One afternoon, when he shows up (with that little smile) and asks Adam to lunch.

"Lunch?" Adam asks, because he's honestly surprised and happy. When Adam thinks back to his talk with Dean, the barber's razor heavy in his back pocket, he can't keep the cheekily grin off his face. "Yeah, sure!"

"Oh, good! I was worried that, because your brother warned you about me," Lucifer says, eyes glued to him as he watches him pull on his jacket. "You wouldn't want to go out. I'm bad after all."

Adam snorts softly in reply. "That's like saying the sky is blue in this line of work, isn't it?" His cheeks light up from his corny example but he forces himself to stares Lucifer in his eye. "You're both are gangsters, working for my father. Besides, if anyone is allowed to be bad, it's probably you."

"How right you are, Adam~" The taller man smiles wider, opens the door so he can go first and follows behind.

Adam can't keep fighting his blush down and the color settles on his face all through the meal. Even when they head for a restaurant (that Lucifer swears has the best stuffed cabbage), even as Lucifer pays for the meal (saying things like he's the one that invited Adam and it's only fair) and even when he walks Adam down the street to a candy shop. It should feel insulting, the candy shop bit, making his face grow warm and all he can think is that maybe Lucifer sees him like a kid. But when the other man buys himself jellybeans, offers a handful to Adam, he can't help the flips his stomach does again.

It feels too much like a date for Adam to care anymore.


	8. Doing bad things with you

**Mafia AU - Doing bad things with you**

Lucifer feels sort of like a pedophile when he flirts with Adam, considering the boy is half his age but he doesn't care about that much. He makes sure to smile easily, to play coy and keep eye contact just enough to entice.

Of course the boy is drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Lucifer can tell Adam's been deprived of a male figure in his life, considering the way he's always second-guessing his skills when the family gives him the job of maintaining the books. It's a poor man's job, something that only the lowest of the low in the group would do. No doubt it's Dean's way of keeping the boy in the family without being _in_ the family. It makes Lucifer smile wider because Dean is practically shoving the boy into his arms and he's going to take full advantage of that while he can.

Keeping Adam company is the first step to gain Adam's trust. Then a small gift, a barber's razor that the boy keeps in his back pocket (Lucifer has seen him reach for it a few times, and is please that Adam keeps it on his person). Lucifer doesn't suggest he teach Adam to use it though. He waits until Dean's seen the razor and Adam huffs at his big brother's words of "Don't carry a weapon unless you know how to use it." When Adam turns his large eyes on Lucifer, the blonde merely smiles and agrees.

"Of course, I'll show you to use it." he says, sweet and caring like any _real_ brother would be. "I'll make sure you can always protect yourself Adam."

He snakes around the boy, taking Adam's hand and shows him how the best cuts come first, the sweeter cuts come in time. Lucifer teaches the boy everyday until a lunch invitation seems almost nature and Adam doesn't question it.

By the end of lunch, as he walks Adam back towards the offices, Lucifer smiles easy and wraps one arm around Adam's shoulders, bag of jellybeans in his hand. In time, Adam won't blush and fidget when he draws close. In time, he'll have wrapped so tightly around Adam that Dean will have no choice but to accept this little "relationship" of theirs.

In time, he'll make this boy scream with both pleasure and pain. But only in time.


	9. Dog Days are Over

**Mafia AU – Dog Days are Over**

"Cas," Dean yells as he shoots over a crate barrier. "Why can't one meeting ever go smoothly?"

The man in question was only a few feet away, ducking behind his own set of crates after he returned fire. Cas ejects and replaces his clip in one fluid motion before straightening himself out and returning fire again.

"I mean, you'd think-" Dean grunts and crouches, letting Cas lay suppression fire for a moment as he pats himself for another clip. "You'd think this would be simple instead of having another fire fight over territories."

The sound of gunfire erupt from the other side of the warehouse and catches the attention of both of them and their attackers. Cas suddenly darts over to Dean's crate, shooting blindly towards their attackers as he moves, and slips next to the other man. "I believe it would be best to move to some new cover."

"Dude, where's there new cover? All these crates are filled with holes now!" Dean makes a gesture around them, staying low to avoid any gunfire. Dean jerked when Cas grabbed his lapels and yanked the both of them to the side as the crate exploded behind them. "Are they using heavier weapons now? DAMMIT!"

"Dean, please, we merely need to keep them distracted..." Cas starts as he hovers protectively over the man as they lay on the ground. "I'm sure Lucifer has already made his way around the building."

Before he can add anything, there's more gunfire from the direction of their attackers and yelling that sounds an awful lot like "drop your weapons." When things are silent again, a recognizable voice calls out. "Mr. Winchester, are you unharmed?"

Dean can't stop his growl and simply dropped his head back on the ground. As if it wasn't bad enough that their shipment was wasted, but now Dean was saved by that bastard Lucifer. "Yeah, Cas and me are good." He called out, pushing at Cas to sit up. The man moved but stayed hovering near against Dean. He seemed to be keeping his body close to Dean while still glancing around them, no doubt looking for stragglers.

Dean blinked and shoved at Cas again. "Dude, we've talked about this... Personal space."

The man looked back, startled and ensure. "My apologies."

With a roll of his eyes, Dean moved to stand but Cas was already on his feet and extending his hand to help him up. "We should find Lucifer and any undamaged merchandise before heading back."

"Yeah, that sounds peachy." Dean grumbled and walked off.


	10. The Uninvited

**Mafia AU – The Uninvited (aka the one where I wanted to do a Halloween story!)  
><strong>

"What's he doing here?" Dean growls and stalks forward, glaring darkly at Lucifer who merely smiles in return.

"I just came to pay my respects to your father." The other man states before nodding his head at Castiel. "Hello brother, having a good time babysitting Dean still?"

"Lucifer, this party is just for private guests of The Father. You can pay your respects-"

Lucifer holds a hand up and shakes his head. "Actually, I was invited. Adam asked me to come and The Father thought it was a good idea. Just ask Mr. Singer."

Dean glances at Castiel, who nods and whips out a phone before turning his attention back to the other man. "And what are you suppose to be Lucy?" He grunts, looking the blonde up and down for a moment. "I don't think I've ever seen a douchebag as a costume but you're done a wonderful job here."

"No, unfortunately I couldn't think of anything more fitting than myself." As he says this, Lucifer produces a small red headband with horns and places it on his head. He turns slightly, showing a long red tail from the back of his pants and smirks slight at Dean. "I'm the devil obviously."

"Obviously." Dean replies dryly just as Castiel leans over his shoulder and confirms Lucifer's story. "Dammit... Look, just say hello then leave."

Lucifer smiles and nods his head, and as he starts to head into the Halloween party, pauses to look at Dean and Castiel once more. "If I may ask Mr. Winchester, what are you and my Brother suppose to be?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Castiel response nearly instantly before looking at a glaring Dean. "And he's my righteous man."

"Cas! Don't tell him!"

"Ah," Lucifer nods, even as his lips curl into a smile. "How fitting..."


	11. When The Day Met The Night

**Mafia AU - When The Day Met The Night**

Lucifer moved through the party, smiling pleasantly at other business associates of John Winchester and remembering his place in the great Winchester family food chain. There was never a doubt that he knew his place, an enforcer that had gained the respect of The Father and was a loyalist at heart, so he made sure to act like it.

The blonde couldn't help it if his smile curled a little tighter at the edges when he spotted a few men that he _personally_ delivered meaningful messages too. Messages that uses meant that they were late with protection fees or they were stepping out against the family honor, messages that Lucifer _loved_ to deliver. Simple, sweet, violent messages...

Glancing back the way he came, Lucifer noted that Castiel and Dean were still keeping an eye on him and if he could wave back without drawing attention, Lucifer would. But tonight he decides that incurring Dean's wrath isn't worth it and instead the blond makes his way to Sam's table and gives a brief nod to the middle Winchester child.

"Hello Sam, what a pleasantly warm evening it is for Halloween. Wouldn't you say?"

Sam glances up from the woman he's conversing with and Lucifer can see his shoulders tense under the white lab coat. It really shouldn't please him so much that the Winchester brothers find him so unbearable to be around.

"Lucifer, I guess it might be. I haven't stepped outside that much to notice." Sam straightens up as he regards the other man and eases an arm around the woman beside him. "This is a friend of mine, Ruby."

"Pleasure." Lucifer says automatically and shakes the woman's out stretched hand. Ruby also wears a lab coat and the shirt underneath reveals far too much cleavage to be appropriate but it's fitting next to Sam's getup. The blonde man suddenly chuckles when he notices Sam's cowboy boots. "And I see you've come as Dr. Sexy and you must be the sexy yet neurotic, Dr. Piccolo." When the woman gives a seductive smile as a reply Lucifer looks at Sam again. "Dean pick your outfit tonight, Sam?"

"Lucifer, perhaps you should say hello to my father?" Sam grits out, a tint of red on his cheeks. "You don't want to waste any time before the evening is over."

"Of course. If you'll both excuse me." He nods and moves away, barely containing a grin. It is always amusing when Sam shows Dean's influence on him, and a part of him privately hopes that Adam hasn't been swayed by the oldest Winchester boy yet.

When he spots Bobby, wearing a trucker's outfit and John, wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit, it's disappointing to say the least. The previously year's party had proven amusing when the two men had chosen one another's costumes and both had ended up wearing evening gowns. Lucifer figured they'd learned from their mistake (deals were always dangerous when it came to Winchesters) but it had been a very entertaining party.

Regardless of the dull party, Lucifer must pay his respects and starts making his way towards the two men, when he finally spots the real reason he's shown up at all. The youngest Winchester is standing just off to the side, near a pocket door and it's painfully obvious that he's desperate to slip away. No one is talking to Adam and no one is even coming close to him. Those that pass by either smile weakly or barely nod their head in acknowledgment as they hurry pass. The "elephant in the room" if there ever was one is Adam, since none of The Father's associates can be bothered to talk with the bastard child of the family, seeing as an alliance with the boy can bring nothing to their own positions.

Lucifer doesn't mind talking to Adam though. He enjoys playing coy and flirting when he's around the boy, enjoys the idolized looks the boy gives him as if Lucifer is the only thing that matters. He practically requires it daily now, and Lucifer should be wary of that but it's just makes it even more enticing. Cutting across the room, since he can feel Dean's eyes on his back and knows he'll only have moments before the eldest son comes steamrolling in, he slips beside Adam and smiles at him.

"And what are you suppose to be Adam?"

Adam looks startled at his appearance before suddenly schooling his expression. He looks down at the loose white gown that stops at his thighs and sleeveless arms; a golden sash tied at his waist and leather gauntlets and sandals adorn his wrists and feet. A thin, gold halo over his head and fluffy feathery wings rise over his shoulders to complete the appearance and Adam quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." The boy replies humorously and cocks his head. "Can't you tell?"

"I thought it might have been a specific angel, like Gabriel or Raphael." Lucifer smirks and reaches over Adam's shoulder (purposely brushing the boy's ear) and flicks at the wings. "If you're just a simple angel, then I don't feel so bad _corrupting_ you."

The look Adam gives him is a cross being interest and embarrassment but as predicted, Dean is at his brother's side the next moment and pulling Adam back. "Hiya Lucy, was there something you needed?"

"Just having a conversation with my friend." The blonde states, eying Adam over his brother's shoulder and internally pleased with that annoyed expression on the boy's face. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I don't like you talking with him, that's the problem!"

"Dean!" Adam growls, grabbing at his brother's arm. "Enough! You want to embarrass Dad some more by starting a fight here?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're not getting it through your skull that you need to stay away from this creep!"

"Stop! Just stop it-!" Adam hisses and shoves past both Dean. "I'm so sick of you like this! Just leave me alone, I'm leaving!"

The moment of panic that spreads across Dean's face is priceless and the blonde man wants to thank Dean for driving Adam further into his arms. Instead, Lucifer grabs Adam's wrist before he can move away from their little space and leans close to whisper (still making sure that he's loud enough for the three of them though).

"Adam, it'll be more embarrassing for The Father if you leave right now. I know you're having problems -probably been standing by yourself most of the night-" When he catches Adam's blush and Dean's anger, he feels victorious but presses on. "But you must remember your place is always by your father's side. You must always put personal feelings aside for the family."

The words do their job because Adam relaxes and nods stiffly at Lucifer. Dean is glowering and the blonde man can see Castiel's arrival with Sam and belatedly realizes Dean sent for the cavalry before confronting him. It doesn't matter, he's already accomplished his mission for the night.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to see your father now." Lucifer smiles, gently grips Adam's wrist and then releases it. He'll more than likely pay later for this, but as Adam stares starry eyed at him (with Dean glaring daggers and Sam's open disdain at him), Lucifer reasons that it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I should state that the costumes that Dean and Cas were wearing weren't really costumes. In my headcanon for this series, Dean never cared for holidays where Mothers were majorly involved (meaning all holidays) unless it was for Sam and then it mattered. But since Sam takes care of himself now, Dean doesn't see a reason to care about holidays again. Even for his dad's party, Dean would dress causally and insist Cas did the same. Cas, the innocent boob that he is, when asked what their costumes are, can only state his and Dean's roles in the family, thinking that those are costumes from their real selves. Which implies so much other stuff but I'll leave that for another story~

Also-! The title comes from a Panic! At the Disco's song, which I thought seemed fitting for Lucy and Adam.


	12. Unwanted Advice

AN: Some serious neglect for this series and I apologize for that. I recently became obsessed with LOST and then Misfits. I'm probably gonna roll into Vampire Dairies but FEAR NOT! I'm still writing this series in the moments between these shows and I'm not out of ideas yet~

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia AU – Unwanted Advice<strong>

Sam understands Dean's hatred for Lucifer, considering that he had once been on the receiving end of the blonde's attention when he was younger. It makes his skin crawl just thinking about Lucifer ogling their brother. He can't stop himself from promising Dean that he'll talk to Adam about this new found "friendship" with Lucifer, and finds he doesn't care whether the younger man likes it or not about being told to stay away from the bastard.

The thing is, Dean has experience dealing with a younger sibling. This is Sam's first time being a big brother and gets why Dean hovered so close to him in their youth, especially when he sees Lucifer eying Adam up one afternoon.

Sam doesn't exactly know how to broach the subject with Adam, but ends up pulling Adam aside and ordering the boy to stand away from the other man. The resulting argument reminds Sam of Dean pulling a similar stunt with him in their youth as well and if Sam wasn't red in the face with anger, he might just have pulled Adam into a tight hug because they really were brothers.

Of course Adam leaves in a huff and Sam can hear Bobby's voice in his head call him an idjit for treating the situation like that, when it's Sam's "job" with the family deals with negotiations with disgruntled parties. He swears to himself to never treat Adam like that, because he wants to be an understanding big brother that looks out for his younger sibling but still allows his brother freedom. He knows too well what it's like to have the family control every aspect of this future and Sam will learn from the mistakes he made and how his dad and brother treated him. He'll let Adam know why he doesn't want Lucifer hanging around and give Adam the chance to have a say in the matter.

Sam will want these things but somewhere deep down, he'll just end up acting like Dean again and have Adam pull away from the little brotherly-bond they've managed to create up to this point.

"God, when did **I** start avoiding emotional discussions with my family?" Sam groans into a beer at some bar, just at the edge of the Winchester territory.

"Since you got it in your head that you'd rather be a "better" big brother instead of an actual one." The bartender grins, sandy blonde hair slicked slightly back. "Just let the kid have sex and do drugs. You know, normal kids stuff."

Sam snorts, before glaring at Gabriel. Ever since Sam's return to the family, the other man has become a pain in his side and that smug, self-righteous grin that he sends Sam every time he walks into the bar just makes his blood boil. If Sam didn't mind his father spying on him when visiting bars in their territory, then maybe Sam wouldn't have to drink at the 'Trickster's Place' to get away from prying eyes.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Sam can't help but huff and takes a slow pull of his beer.

"Yeah, but I like you best~" Gabriel winks, before straightening and laying his hands flat on the bartop. "Let's not get off topic, shall we? You're having trouble with that _adorable_ baby brother of yours, and instead of being your normal and charming self, you decide to act like that lunkhead, Dean. Tell me how that makes sense."

"Firstly, don't insult Dean or I will stab you with that fruit knife you keep back there. And secondly," Sam jabs a finger into Gabe's chest, staring into the man's eyes. "I don't think you have the right to call _anyone_ a lunkhead considering who your brothers are."

Gabriel's face contorts and before Sam can comprehend the action, his wrist is caught in the man's hand. Gabe stares back, eyes are cold and hard before an easy grin to masks his moodiness. "Now now now, sticks and stones Sammy my boy~"

The moment is broken and Sam snatches his wrist back and drains the last of his drink. Waving off another when Gabriel reaches under the counter, Sam sighs loudly and drops his head onto the counter top. "I just want Adam to be safe and I don't know if Lucifer being around him is a good thing."

Gabriel shrugs and wipes around Sam's forehead, grin morphing into a smirk. "Maybe it'd be good to let Lucifer flirt with your brother," and when Sam's head snapping up, Gabriel only cocks his head innocently. "Think of it this way, tell your brother to stay away from the bastard and you drive him straight into Lucy's arms. Warn him and let him see for himself that Lucy is an evil sonuvabitch and wants to play bad-touch with him, then maybe he'll learn on his own how bad he is."

Even thought Sam loathes to admit it, he knows the blonde has a point and the law degree in Sam wants to argue but no _solid _argument can be made. When he thinks hard on it, Sam also had to be allowed to see how important his family (**Dean**!) meant to make him want this lifestyle, to be part of the family business for good.

"Shut up and give me a beer," Sam concedes and if Gabriel's all grins as he reaches for another, Sam chooses not to notice.


	13. Let Me Get this Straight

**Mafia AU – Let Me Get this Straight**

"You're telling me that you want Adam to keep seeing Lucifer?"

"I don't want Adam to see Lucifer at all but I'm not going to forbid him to have contact with the guy! We're not dad, Dean."

"Maybe we should tell dad, see what he thinks about this..."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Let's tell dad that one of his best lieutenants has taken an interesting in his youngest son and probably wants to teach him the ropes. That sounds great."

"It's not just the ropes he wants to teach Adam though! He-he... wants to touch him, not teach him!"

"Like dad would believe that! You remember what Bobby said when you told him, right? About Lucifer hanging around Adam? Said that _the boy_ needed the experience and nothing would happen to him, 'ya idjit'."

"Haha! Yeah, that sounds **exactly **likes Bobby alright! …I just can't believe we're going to let that bastard get near our brother. I still remember how he used to look at you and it makes me want to punch his teeth in-!"

"Just drop it for now... I don't need to have you and Adam fighting over this. It's already bad enough when you bitch about his studying habits."

"I don't bitch! I mean, act like a bitch! Or, no, wait- Dammit! You know what I meant, so shut up!"

"Look, Dean, just don't lecture him like dad does all the time. Adam wants is to be treated like part of the family and when you guys gang up on him, he doesn't feel it. And, also, if you could stop mothering him, I think that's something we'd all appreciate."

"Keep it up Sammy, and I'll tell dad why you _really_ go to that bar near Naeveh's territory."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	14. In which there is a dinner and a show

**Mafia AU – In which there is a dinner, a show and drinks afterward**

John likes his family dinners. Every week, without pause, he's always made his sons come to the main estate and share a Sunday meal together. He prefers when they don't talk about business but knows it can't be helped since it's in their blood. Even when Sammy left for college, or Dean went missing for several weeks, or when he couldn't have Adam at his table because Kate hated what he was; John Winchester had his Sunday dinners as if all his boys were there.

Bobby called him sad and John preferred to think of himself as a romantic.

Lately though, dinners were a tense matter. Dean always sat on his side of the table, glaring at his plate like it had personally offended him, Sam looked caught between uncomfortable and annoyed and Adam looked pissed or really pissed, depending on what he had done that day (or who he worked with).

At the third straight Sunday in which Dean and Adam hardly spoke to one another and Sam chattered about some interesting trial in the news, John had finally had enough. Slamming his hands flat against the solid oak dining table, the man glared at each of his sons in turn.

"Alright, I'm tired of this. What is going on between you three that you have to make dinners unbearable?" John practically growled.

Dean was the first to speak, glancing between Sam and Adam quickly. "I don't know what you mean sir, there's nothing going on."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, John knew his frown would be permanent if he allowed himself to believe his oldest. "Right, and I guess it's nothing that's causing you and Adam not to talk to each other unless to argue?"

His oldest looked caught and shifted in his seat, making Sam roll his eyes instantly. "No, dad, it's really nothing. Just some stupid opinion that Dean has that Adam doesn't agree with."

"Oh, opinion on what?"

"You know, about sports." If John didn't know his middle child so well, he would have probably bought the lie easily. But, since John wasn't _born yesterday_, he noticed Sammy's eyes quickly cut towards his older brother, clear panic in them as if it a warning bell went off around them before looking back at his father. "Team dynamic."

"Uh-huh," John nodded, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. "If it's about sports, maybe I have an opinion too. What's the subject about?"

"Whether its right when an senior member takes an interest in a junior." Adam finally chimed in and his eyes naturally flickered up at John's face before settling back on his plate. "I think there isn't a problem with mentoring and Dean things seniors should keep their experience to themselves."

Before John can even from a proper response, impressed with Adam's ability to lie easily within Sammy's topic parameters, Dean leaned towards Adam and glared at his younger brother. "It's not an experience thing, its when a senior takes an _UNHEALTHY_ interest in a junior that I don't like."

"And if its all in your head?" Adam glared back, his hand gripping his silverware tightly. "If you're just seeing some "unhealthy" relationship when there really isn't any? What then?"

"It's not in my head, dammit!" Dean growled, "That senior member is hitting on a kid that doesn't even get it because he's so damn inexperienced!"

"How is he suppose to get experienced when the team's **equipment manager** won't let him get any?"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that "equipment manager" is the best damn equipment manager _EVER_!"

"Dean! That's not helping!" Sam cut in, holding his hand up to stop Adam from retorting. "I think Adam's got a good point. The rookie isn't going to know anything if the-" it's here that his middle child glances at Adam with an amused look. "_Equipment manager_ keeps him from learning about the game and techniques he can use on the field." He drops his hand quickly onto Dean's shoulder before he can speak and continues. "At the same time-! Adam, I think Dean is correct in his worrying. He's been watching... _sports_ for a lot longer than you and he can tell when senior members are taking advantage of the juniors. He's right to worry but that doesn't mean you have to listen to him. Maybe just heed his warning."

Oldest and youngest boys continued to glare before Adam looks away and Dean only shrugs his shoulders.

"Sounds...reasonable."

"I...I can see that."

Sam's slight smile is easy and he pats Dean's shoulder before reaching across the table to mess with Adam's hair. Both boy 'hrmphed' but looked more at ease then in the last few weeks. When things become silent once more, all three boys seemed to remember they had an audience and each turned large ('deer caught in headlights') looks towards their father.

" ...right... _sports_." John said after a lengthy pause and stands. "I need a scotch, any of you boys want one too?"


End file.
